The Doctor and His Star
by Zerolover713
Summary: <html><head></head>We all know what happened after the time war but what happened before he was The Doctor. What caused him to destroy his own planet? And who did he lose? Doctor/Time Lady OC</html>
1. Hello Stranger…

The audience cheered as a short bald man stepped on the platform above the ground. He moved closer to the mic and alittle bit of feedback echoed through the town square.

Everyone would be watching this in there homes. It wasn't everyday that a member of the royal family choice to attend the Academy. In fact it was unheard of.

Everywhere wanted to know who this brave indivigual is that went against the high conical. No one did that.

The short man threw is arms out and spoke. "Hello everyone! Now I would like introduce you to the new faces of our society. These young men and woman will follow the Gallifreyian legacy. In just a moment they will step through these doors and enter the most prestiges education center in all the galaxies. The Academy. Now this year we have a very scepical addition to the family and I would like everyone to give her a warm welcome.

The crowd begain to cheer even of there eyes moved to a curtain in the center of the stage, wating for it be lifted.

"Now anoncing the crown princess Kera of Gallifrey." The crowd cheered as the cloth was lifted but slowly stopped when they relized what was under the curtain.

Nothing.

The bald man coughed neviously. "As I was saying, please welcome the crown princess of Gallifrey Kera."

Still nothing.

Another man moved to get on stage he grabbed the mic from the bald man, and moved to the center of the stage.

"Hello everyone. My name is Dorian and I am the private guard for the princess. I have regrat to inform you that the princess is extremely ill and can not make it, but she sends her upmost apologies and will defiantly be at the welcome ball this evening."

Dorian bowed to the audience and walked off the stage into the crowd.

What was that girl thinking he thought. Why do I keep covering for her?

Dorian moved ignoring the audiences murmers and started to head for the woods near the end of town.

Now I have to find her. She's so dumb sometimes.

Kera yawned as she put her current book down and starred at the orange sky.

Every thing was so clam. This is the way she liked it she thought. Away from the crowds and the congestion. It was only her and the sky.

She really did try to go the opening cerimony but the thought of having to smile and wave while people fawned over her sounded awful. So instead she snuck out of the town and into the woods, found a nice tree, climbed it, and just read.

She was going to hear it from Dorian later though. But, for right now she just wanted to be away from it all.

Kera heard a rustle in the woods and she tried move to look but soon reazlied she was still on the tree branch.

She let alittle yelp escape her mouth as she fell to the ground below. She braced herself for the landed but felt nothing.

She heard a soft groan from underneath her and paniced a bit.

She immediately looked down and saw why the fall barely hurt.

Underneath her was a young man. He looked about 22 but he was problely around 700ish.

Kera immediately crawled off the stranger and stared checking him out from injuries.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry! Are you hurt? Oh never mind of course your hurt, I just landed on you. I'm so sorry, I was just reading and I heard a noise and..."

The stranger cut her off by touching her shoulder. "Hey, no. Calm down. I'm ok."

Kera let out a sigh off relief then noticed her book next to the man. Had that book hit him in the head also?! Oh no.

The man removed his hand and looked down at the book. "Is this yours?"

He went to pick it up but then realized something. "Wait. Did you say you were reading from up there?" He point up to the tree that I had fallen from.

I looked down now embarrassed by my previous actions. "Uhh..Yeah. It's just a nice place to relax and the know..." The strange handed the book to her.

"get away from it all?"

Kera was shocked. Had he just finished her sentence?

"Yeah..How did you know?"

He smiled at me. "Lucky guess, plus I think your book gives it away."

He was right. Her latest book was an Agatha Christie novel. No time lady would read that type of book unless she wanted to leave the planet. It was a human book after all.

"Yeah. I know its kind of silly but I just love the mystery of it all. The adventure, and the cliff hangers, everything about it just makes me feel like I'm in another world. It's magical."

The stranger helped her up and said. "No. I completely understand. Someday I hope to travel across time and see all of these amazing things that Iv'e only heard of in books."

Kera gave a sad smile. "Yeah.. That would be nice."

The man noticed her change in tone almost immediately. "What's with the sad face?"

Kera sighed "It's just that I don't think my parent would want me to travel the universe."

The man thought for a moment then came up with a solution. "Maybe then you should just run away."

Kera was at a lost for words. Run away from her family? She could never do that. She had certain duties to fulfill. But the thought of it did sound kind of exhilarating.

Kera gave the stranger a sly smile. "Who knows, maybe I will."

Suddenly Kera heard distant shouting coming this way and sighed.

I guess my quiet time is over. Time it deal with Dorian.

Kera smiled at the stranger. "Well thats my queue. It was nice to meet you Mr..."

The stranger smirked "Theta. Theta Sigma. And your name is?"

Kera smiled and put out her hand. "Kera."

Theta gave her a questioning look. "Just Kera? You don't have a last name?"

Kera gave Theta a wink. "No, I have a last name what a conversation without a little mystery?

Theta laughed. "That's true. I guess it would be a pretty boring conversation."

He smiled and shook her hand. "Well its nice to meet you Kera." Kera moved closer into the forset and smiled. "You to Theata."


	2. Surprise!

Kera walked through the woods until she bumped aganist something and almost fell over. A strong hand wrapped around her waist as she looked up.

She gave him a nervous smile. "Oh! Hey Dorian, how are you?"

Dorian pulled Kera up. "Oh stop. Don't give me that Hey Dorian stuff. Where were you today? I had to cover for you. Again.

Kera looked away from Dorian. "Uh. I tried Dorian, I really did. But I heard the crowd cheering and I don't know. It just felt weird."

Dorian scoffed. "Weird? You are the crown princess of Gallifrey! You are going to have to get used to crowds and people looking at you if you are going to be Queen."

Kera just rolled her eyes. "Which I still have no say in. Give the crown to my sister, Sita. She sure wants it enough."

"You know she can't have it. You are the oldest which means that you must take up the crown."

Dorian looked at his pocket watch. "Enough of this conversation. We must go prepare for the welcome ball tonight."

Kera sighed. "Ahh..Why? I signed up for the academy to learn, not to smile and wave."

Kera and Dorian started walking towards the town. "Yes but you know that image is important for a member of the royal family. Don't forget why your parents let you join the academy."

"Yes. Yes I know. To find a suitor. Blah Blah Blah…"

Dorian suddenly stopped and looked at Kera. "Kera this is serious! You need to find a husband so that you can become Queen as soon as possible. So you better stop acting like that. You are representing the high concial and the royal family."

Kera just sighed. "Yeah, I know."

30 minutes later Kera was standing outside the grand hall of the Academy.

Her royal dress maker had her put in a long dress with a tan bodice and red lace overlay. Red was a tritional Gallifreyian color.

Dorain walked through the doors and walked up to Kera. "Alright. Remember to smile and make a good impression. And don't…"

"Be myself?"

Dorain sighed. "Yeah, that."

Dorian walked through the doors in the ballroom and started to make the announcement She heard his voice through the door and sighed.

Was this her life? Always putting on a mask?

Oh well she thought.

She put on her best fake smile as the doors opened and Dorain said. "Now presenting the Crown Princess, Her Highness, Lady Kera of Gallifrey."

Theta ran through the halls of the Academy, trying to fix his tie.

He was so late!

His time in the forest was peaceful but time kind of got away from him.

He decided to skip the opening ceremony and wander through the woods instead. He didn't didn't need to see a dressed up Barbie doll smiling and waving. So he snuck out.

He almost ran into a group of girls but quicky avoided them saying sorry as he ran by.

He finally made it to the the ballroom doors and stopped to catch his breath.

It was a miracle he was even accepted into the academy. The only reason he was here now was because he earned a special scholarship. The Academy was mostly only for the elite of society. And Theta certainly wasn't rich. His house in town wasn't beautiful or extreme but it was home to him. His mother and father worked hard to put food on the table but they never complain about it.

Theta came out of his thoughts when he saw a man turned towards a fountain in the center of the room.

He smiled to himself and approach the man.

Koschei smiled as Theta ran towards him. "Ah my friend, I thought you were going to miss the party."

Theta smiled and put his arm around Koschei. "Well you know that will never happen. If there is a party, I will be there."

Koschei laughed. "Well you didn't miss the best part at least, pretty soon they will anonce the princess."

Theta shrugged. "Ah, She's pobebly some stuck up girl who thinks she's god's gift to the universe. I don't really care about her."

Theta didn't care about the princess but here was someone that he did care about.

Who was that girl in the forest? He had never seen her before. He wondered if they would even meet again. She had something mysteries about her. Maybe thats why he was so interested. He always loved a good mystery.

The crowd became quiet as a young man walked through the door.

The man smiled and said "Hello everyone! I thank you for attending our ball tonight. As you know we have a very special student joining us this year. I would like everyone to treat her with the utmost respect. Now annocing the Crown Princess, Her Highness, Lady Kera of Gallifrey."

The crowd cheered as the doors opened and a beautiful young woman appeared.

Everyone was cheering and bowing but Theta almost dropped his glass he as holding.

It's the girl from the forset!

She's the Princess?!


	3. Do You Trust Me?

Theta stared at Kera.

No sorry.

Princess Kera for the longest time.

He couldn't believe she was the princess.

He had to find out a way to talk to her.

Theta tried to move closer to Kera but he kept getting bumped out of the way by some snooty rich people.

Theta raised his hand to get her attention when a man he knew as Rama blocked his path. Rama scoffed at Theta's attempts. "Oh hello Theta, please don't tell me that you are thinking about talking to the princess. She doesn't want to speak to a commoner like you."

Theta opened his mouth to reply but was suddenly pushed away.

Rama just laughed and turned away.

Theta was about to give up when he saw Kera leave the ballroom.

He quicky followed her into a large garden.

He took a step further but Kera realized his presences and turned around.

-

Kera smiled and waved at the people as she walked down the stairs.

She curtsied to some lords and danced with some possible suitors but everything was so boring.

She never signed up for this. All this smiling and polite behavior. Is this how she would have to act in class also? Maybe joining the Acedimy wasn't such a great idea.

She just wanted to get away from that stuffy palace. She never really got to leave unless it involved royal business which usually meant more smiling and waving.

More lords walked up to her and she casually joined them in an unimportant conversation.

She could tell the reason why they approached her. To get the chance to be the next King of Gallifrey.

Everyone was here for that. Her so called friends were only here because Kera was rich and popular.

In all her life she has never met anyone that would accept her for herself.

Kera smiled at the young lords and excused herself front the conversation.

She walked out he doors and started wondering around the Academy until she came across a garden.

The garden vaguely reminded her of her time in the woods where she met that strange boy. She smiled at the memory wishing she could see him again.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and she toward around. It was like someone had heard her prayers.

Standing there was the boy from the forest.

Theta.

Theta smiled at Kera. "You know I think you left out a tiny little detail about yourself."

Kera looked down and laughed. "Well I did say that it wasn't a conversation without a little mystery, didn't I?"

Theta stepped closer to Kera and laughed. "Yeah. I guess your right."

Theta looked up at Kera. "So Princess huh? That is not what I would've guessed."

Kera rolled her eyes "Oh, sorry to disappoint."

Theta backtracked immediately. "Oh no! Thats not what I meant. I meant to say that I thought the princess was some prissy girl but you are nothing like that!"

"Well thats good to know, I guess."

Theta smiled at Kera's reaction. "So why are missing out in your own party? Don't you want rich young men dancing with you until dawn?"

Kera just laughed at Theta. "Um no. And I don't know. My parents want me to find a husband but how can I do that when everyone is being fake."

Theta looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kera grimaced. "It's just that no one approaches me because of me, all they want is the recognition, fame, and fortune that comes with it. No one has ever called me Kera. Just always Princess Kera, or Her Highness Kera or Lady Kera. Its never just Kera. I've never really ever had a real friend."

Kera sarcasticly laughed to herself. "I don't even know why I'm even telling you all of this. Your probably just like all the rest."

Theta was silent for a moment but then said. " Thats not true."

Kera lifted her head. "What?"

"That's not true. You do have a real friend, Kera."

Kera let her mouth hang open. Just he just call her Kera?"

Not princess, just Kera.

Theta continued "I Theta Sigma promise that I will only ever refer to you as Kera and treat you as a friend and not an object with perks."

Theta winked and then held out his hand "Well, Do you trust me?"

Kera wasn't really sure what to do. "Uhhh I don't know."

Theta put his hand up. "Wrong answer. The answer is always."

Kera was confused once more. "I'm sorry what?"

Theta laughed. "It's something that my sister and I used to do. If I say do you trust me it means that I will never ever betray you or break my promise. I have an amazing track record you then you answer always because hopefully you will promise to do the same.

So, lets try this again. Do you trust me?"

Kera thought about it for a moment then she grabbed Theta's hand.

"Always."

Theta smiled and saw Koschei walking towards them.

Theta ran to meet Kochei halfway, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Kera smiling.

"Perfect timing! Koschei I would like you to meet Kera, Kera I would like you to meet my best friend Koschei!"

Theta pushed Koschei forward who awkwardly smiled at Kera. "Hello, It's nice to meet you Princess Kera. It truly is an honor to meet you."

Kera sighed and Theta noticed immediately. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Koschei! What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about Theta?"

"Why did you call her Princess?"

"Umm..Because she is?"

"No I mean you want to be friends with her right?"

"Umm I guess?"

"Then you can't call her Princess. It is a rule."

Koschei looked confused. "What rule? What are you even talking about Theta?"

Theta smirked. "It is a rule of our friendship! She is my new best friend after all, and I don't call you Lord Koschei right?"

Koschei thought about this for a moment but then smiled. "Right."

He then turned to Kera who was listening to their conversation. "I'm sorry, My name is Koschei. It is very nice to meet you Princ….Kera. I hope we can be friends also.

Kera just smiled and said. "Yes. I would like that very much. Thank You Koschei."

Later that evening Kera was in her dorm room at the academy. The room itself was very beautiful and it was probably the biggest room in the Academy but it seemed cold.

She wasn't allowed to have a roommate and there were guards stationed outside her door.

She moved over to her vanity and grabbed a gold brush from the desk.

She thought of Koschei and Theta and smiled.

What surprised her the most was that Theta didn't care about her title, he said he just wanted to be her friend. It was strange.

She moved toward the window and thought about what he asked her in the garden. Do you trust me? No one has ever asked her that. She smiled to herself as she said her answer.

"Always."


	4. Just Like Old Times…

200 years later

Kera and Theta ran through the halls of the Academy ignoring the strange looks of people as they passed by.  
>"We are going to be so late Theta! Again!"<p>

Theta laughed as they turned a corner. "Well you were the one that wanted to see the grand forbidden library, don't blame me!"

"Yes, well I did want to go but I didnt want to be late for the assembly. I swear Theta you will be the death of me someday."

Kera and Theta passed more students until they call across a familiar face.

Koschei was talking to a few students when Kera grabbed his hand and pulled him along with Theta. "Whaa! Kera! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at the assembly?"

"Why do you think were running Koschei?" Koschei smiled and let Kera drag him through the halls until they reached a large door in the center if the room.

Theta and Kera took a deep breath and Theta smirked. "Remember. Act natural."

Kera nodded her head and they walked into the room. A couple students turned there heads as Kera, Theta and Koschei moved through the crowd.

There was a man on the stage talking about new anoncments with a few of the professors from her class.

"Now, as you all know tomorrow is our annual name ceremony."

The crowd clapped and cheered. "Tomorrow you will be officially be named a true time lord of Gallifrey. You will able able to travel the universe using your new title. So chose carefully."

The name ceremony was one of the biggest events in Gallifrey. It meant that you were now considered an adult and could finally leave the planet to explore the universe.

"And this year we have some very special guests to help with this ceremony. May I introduce Queen Mita and King Rata of Gallifrey."

The curtain behind the headmaster was lifted to reveal Kera's parents.

Theta looked and Kera as she suddenly stood a little straighter and placed her hands in front of her. It was like her whole demurer changed.

King Rata smiled. "Hello my fellow citizens of Gallifrey, We are very honored to be standing in front of the future of our great planet. The name ceremony is one of the most important traditions in Gallifreian history and should not be taking that said I am sure that you will make our planet very proud."

King Rata looked over and crowd and found Kera. "And speaking of proud, I hope that my daughter, Princess Kera is treating all of you well. It has been one of her dreams to be at the Academy with her fellow citizens. With that said I hope you think very hard about your title because it will follow you throughout your life. Thank You for your time."

Stating that the assembly was over every one started to leave the auditorium.

Kera saw her parents walking toward her and she gave an inaudible sigh. "Mother, Father, this is such a lovely surprise."Kera curtsied.

Kera's mother smiled "Ah my beautiful daughter, look at how you have grown."

Kera's father, Rata looked up at her. "Princess Kera, what is on your dress?"

Kera stiffened. She forgot that when her and Theta were running she kinda fell into some mud.

"Father, this is because I tripped on my way to the announcements and did not have time to change before it started."

Rata sighed. "Princess Kera, you know that a suitor will never want to marry you if you look like a common pig. Now go change imminently and return here."

Kera curtsied and said. "Of course father. My apologies."

Kera gave Theta an apologetic look and left the hall.

Later that evening Kera entering the dinning room with a now clean dress and sat down by her parents. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of knifes hitting the plates until Rata spoke up.

"How is the Academy? Have you found a possible suitor yet?"

Kera just looked down at her food. "No Father, not yet."

Rata angry slammed his silverware in the table and everyone flinched. "Then why are you here? I talked to the headmaster today and he told me you have been fraternizing with a commoner for 200 years. That is not why you are here Princess Kera!"

Kera's mother tried to calm her husband down. "Rata please stop.."

But Rata cut her off. "Shut up Mita, I am talking!"

Mita coward back into her chair. The room was silent for a moment until Rata sat back in his chair. "Now if you don't pick a suitor I will pick one for you, do you understand me?"

Kera held back the tears in her eyes. "Yes father, I understand."

Suddenly Dorian walked into the room and approached Kera.

"Princess Kera, there is a message for you." He bowed his a head and held out a envelope.

Kera tore open the envelope and smiled.

Dear Kera,

Please meet me in our spot tonight.

P.S. I Have food

Sincerely, T

Kera looked up at her parents. "It is a letter from the headmaster saying I must see him immediately. May I go?"

Rata thought about it for a moment and answered. "Of course you may, just make sure you are back in your dorm as soon as you leave."

Kera smiled and bowed her head. "Yes, father." She tried to hide her excitement as she exited the room. She started to looked behind her when she bumped into someone.

She looked up and smiled. "Hello Koschei, I'm sorry I keep running into you."

Koschei smiled. "It's ok, I think I'm actually getting used to it. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kera thought about Theta but realized he could wait. "Sure. What's up?"

Koschei rubbed the back of his head. "Kera, I have known you for 200 years and I have always admired you so I was wondering if you could pick me?"

Kera was confused. "Pick you for what?"

"Pick me to be your husband. I love you Kera. I worship you."

Kera was shocked. Was he proposing to her?

At first Kera was going to say yes. He was nice enough and if she picked him her father would be happy but would she? She thought of Theta. Coulnd she really marry someone when her heart belonged to someone else?

Kera gave Koschei a sad smile. "Thank you so much Koschei but I can't pick you."

Koschei froze. "Why not?"

"You have always been a great friend but I just don't think of you that way. Plus my heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry."

Koschei stood there for a moment then gave a fake smile. "No its ok. I'm sorry I asked. Don't worry about it."

Kera smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Koschei."

Then she ran out of his sight.

Koschei moved around his dorm and gave a sigh.

How could she reject me? How could she throw me away like trash. I worshiped her!

Kochei grabbed a photo a threw it into the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

Her heart belongs to someone else?! What the hell does that mean?!

He pushed everything of a table in front of him and put his hands on his face.

My best friend.

She dumps me for my best friend?! How could he take whats important to me?!

Koschei twitched as the sound of the drums in his head started to pound louder and louder.

They must pay! All of them! I'll show them! I'll show them that they can't disobey me! I will be there ruler.

I will be the master of there fate!

I WILL BE HER MASTER!

Koschei started to laugh to himself as he threw a picture of Theta and Kera into the wall, breaking into two jagged pieces.


	5. The Doctor

Kera ran into the woods and searched for Theta.

She suddenly saw a faint light coming through one of the branches and ran to it.

When she turned the corner she saw Theta sitting down on a blanket in the grass.

He turned and smiled at Kera. "Hello Kera! So I was sitting in my dorm room looking at the sky and then I thought why not be part of the sky instead. So I sneaked out, grabbed some food from the kitchen and Vhala! A picnic!"

Kera laughed at his excited nature. "What's a picnic?"

"It something that humans do to relax and forget everything, and I thought that's what you need right about now."

How did he always know the exact thing to say?

Kera moved next to Theta and sat down on the blanket. "Yeah well. Its just kind of though, seeing my parents again. I feel like I can never please them. I always have to put on a mask in front of them. It can get exhausting sometimes."

Theta picked up a roll and gave it to Kera. "Yeah, I can see what you mean. Your father seems kind of strict."

Kera sighed and took the roll. "I think he means well. He just wants the future ruler to be polite and taken care of. So he can get a little out of hand."

Kera suddenly looked away from Theta. "But I'd rather not talk about that right now though."

Theta noticed her change and tone and nodded. "Of course. So the name ceremony is tomorrow.."

Kera brightened up by the change in subject. "Oh yeah! What did you decide to pick?"

Theta opened is mouth but then closed it. "Not a clue."

Kera eyes widened. "What do you mean not a clue? You haven't chosen one yet? You do know it's tomorrow right?"

Theta gave her an embarrassing smile. "Yeah well I haven't found it yet. When I hear it I'll know its the one. Its a big commitment you know?"

"I know but you have to pick something. Umm..lets see."

Kera thought for a moment then sighed. "I got nothing."

Theta laughed. "It's ok, I'll figure it out but I do have a question ."

"Sure." "The way you talked to your parent in the auditorium, is that how you used to alway talk?"

Kera sighed. "Yeah, well I had to be a proper princess so that's how they talk apparently. I still don't get it. But thats not really me."

"I know its just really hard picturing you all proper and stuff."

"Right?! It was like tourer! You are the only one that I can show my true self to without being critized. I thought I would never get to do that but here I am. You really saved me Theta ,fixed me even. Your like some sort of doctor or something."

Kera laughed to herself but then realized something. "That's it! That's your name!"

Theta was confused. "What?"

Kera stood up excitedly. "Doctor! That can be your new name. I mean its perfect. You are always helping people and fixing them. Plus you want to travel the universe. You could be The Doctor of the universe!"

Theta thought about it a moment and then stood up and hugged Kera. "Kera! You are brilliant! It's fantastic. But one problem."

Kera looked at Theta. "What?"

"Humans use the term Doctor as a title with a name so if I introduce myself as The Doctor people are going to keep asking me Doctor Who?"

Kera just laughed at Theta's comment. "That's what makes it wonderful. Remember what I said the first day we met?"

Theta thought for a moment, then smiled. "It isn't a conversation without a little mystery."

"Exactly! So there's your mystery! And then when people ask you Doctor who it can be our little inside joke."

Theta laughed at her comment. "I guess your right. But what about you? What is your name going to be?"

Kera's smile dropped. "I can't choice a name, I have to stay here for my whole life. They need someone to watch other Gallifrey while every else is seeing the stars. And that someone is me."

Kera laughed sarcastically. "Maybe its for the best. Its not like I'm special or anything. "

Theta suddenly grabbed Kera's hand. "I don't believe that for one second! You certainly are special. In fact I think you are the brightest star in the galaxy."

Kera stared at Theta and her hearts started to beat faster. "What did you just say?"

Theta took a step closer to Kera so that they were inches from each other. "I said, You are the brightest star in the galaxy, Kera."

Kera smiled and blushed. Theta then seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled away. "So I think that would've been your name, Star."

Kera looked down at Theta who sat back down. "I love it."

Suddenly Kera remembered her fathers words. "Oh. Um. Its getting kind of late so I should get back."

Kera gathered her skirts and turned around. She then stopped in her tracks.

Suddenly she turned back towards Theta and gave him a quick kiss on the check and smirked.

"Goodnight Doctor."

Theta was frozen for a moment but then returned the smirk.

"Goodnight Star."


	6. The Promise

The next day, Kera was woken up early for the name ceremony.

Her dressmaker put her in what was probably one of the most uncomfortable dresses she has ever worn. It was a high white,turtle neck dress with a long skit.

She tried to scratch her neck until she saw her parents walking towards her. She quicky removed her hand and placed it in front of her. "Good morning, mother, father."

Kera's mother smiled. "Good morning my dear." while Kera's father completely ignored her statement. " Are you ready to be polite and regal because no daughter of mine is going to scratch her neck and look like a fool in front of the high conical."

Kera just bowed her head at her father's blow. "Yes father. It shall not happen again."

Kera's father scoffed. "I should hope not. Now smile."

The curtains opened and Kera put on her best smile as they took their seats for the ceremony.

Kera's eyes searched the crowd of students until she saw Theta smiling back at her. He gave her a thumbs up sign and Kera laughed.

Her father immediately turned to her and said. "Princess Kera, what are you laughing about? This is a serious matter."

Kera immediately stopped laughing. "It's nothing father. I'm sorry."

Kera's father turned away at Kera winked at Theta secretly.

As the ceremony started a member of the high concial led the candidates on stage and started to speak to them. "This is it. Today you will be declared as an official part of our society. A true time lord of Gallifrey."

Then the man called one person at a time to take there pledge. One after another title were handed out until it was Koschei's turn.

He walked to front in the line and Kera was immediately worried.

He looked so different then when she saw him last. His neat hair was all over the place and it seemed like he hadn't slept all night. What could of happened? Was it because of me Kera thought? He seemed fine last night.

Koschei staggered up to the headmaster and he started his oath. "Lord Koschei. What is the name you have chosen?"

Koschei looked at the headmaster but then turned he head and started at Kera.

His lips went into a slow smile "The Master."

Kera felt immediately uncomfortable under Kocshei's stare. She didnt even hear the rest of his promise until he tore his eyes away from her.

When he was done he walked off the stage and Kera breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing that she had been holding her breath.

Kera looked back towards the stage and saw Theta walking up to the headmaster.

The headmaster started at Theta. "Theta Sigma. What is the name you have chosen?"

Theta looked out to the audience and smiled. "The Doctor."

The headmaster continued. "Now state your promise to your title."

Theta smiled and glanced at Kera. "As the Doctor, I promise to never be cruel nor cowardly and to never give up or never give in."

Kera smiled at Theta. He looked so happy. She wished that she could give a promise. But she knew that would never happen.

Her smile faded for a second but quicky returned when the ceremony was over.

Kera and her parents stood up and left the hall. We were not allowed to socialize with the candidates and was escorted back to her dorm for the rest of the day.

Later at night Kera was brushing her hair when she heard something outside her window. She ignored the sound until she heard it again.

Kera put down her brush and walked over to where the noise was and found Theta was a pile of rocks in his hand.

Kera sighed. "Theta? What are you doing here? You are going to be in so much trouble if anyone sees you!"

Theta just winked and said. "Kera! I have to show you something. It a matter of life and death. Come quicky!" Theta then disappeared from her sight.

Kera looked at the door behind her where her guards were stationed. If they found out she was missing her father would have her head. But something inside said why not so she climed out the window in her nightgown and followed Theta though the empty halls.

"Theta. Where are we going?" Theta just grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"You'll see."

They came across to large door and when Theta pushed them open Kera sighed.

They were standing in the same spot that they had been elaryer. The very hall where a thousand time lords took there pledge.

"Why are we here Theta?"

Theta jumped onto the stage and put in arms out. "Because my dear Kera, this is where you will make your promise to the world!"

Kera looked at Theta with sad eyes. "I already told you Theta a can't take the pledge remember?"

Theta just laughed. "That's why I'm here. No one has to know that you took a name. It can be our little secret."

Kera thought able this for a minute and slowy walked up to the center of the stage. "Alright then. Let's do it."

Theta grinned and said the headmasters line. "Now, Kera. What is the name you have chosen?"

Kera faced the empty hall and smiled. "Star."

"Now state your promise to your title."

Kera took a deep breath and looked at Theta. "As Star, I promise to never be cruel nor cowardly and to never give up or give in."

Theta suddenly ran forward and hugged Kera almost nocking her down. "That's it! Congratulations Star!"

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "Um I want you to have something. Its like a graduation gift."

He opened his hand and Kera gasped.

Sitting in the plam of his hand was a ring made completely out of flowers. "I know it isn't anything fancy but I found them one day and thought of you so…"

Kera gently took the ring out of his hands. "I love it, Theta."

Theta let out a sigh of relief. "Are you sure? Because I know it isn't fancy or expensive or…."

Theta was interrupted when Kera lighty slapped his arm. "Theta no. It's beautiful. This is literally the nicest thing I have ever gotten. Thank you."

Theta laughed. "Well I'm glad you like it."

Then he got kind of silent and rubbed his arm. "So, Ive been meaning that talk to you about something."

Kera was confused but let Theta continue. "It just that lately my hearts beat faster around you and I just want to see you and make you happy all the time and I can't stop it. I think I like you Kera. "

Kera was shocked by Theta's words. "And if you don't feel the same way I completey understand. Just say it and we can forget this whole conversation."

Kera looked at Theta and slowly smiled. "I think I like you to Theta."

Theta's eyes brightened up immediately. "Really?!"

Kera just laughed and nodded her head.

Theta laughed and said. "Ok. So I was wondering if you would maybe want to go on a date with me right now?"

"Right now?" .

"Yeah. I have something I want to show you."

Kera smiled. "I would love to."

Theta then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hall.

"Ok then! Well, here we go!"

Little did they know that Koschei was watching Theta and Kera from the top balcony with a lethal expression. He was going to fix this and then she will be his.


	7. First Date

Theta and Kera were walking hand in hand when Theta suddenly covered her eyes. "Wha?! Theta what are you doing?!"

Theta kept is hold on her face and said. " I want this to be a surprise!"

Kera was confused but let Theta lead her through the hallways. She smelled the sent of the trees and realized that she was somewhere outside of the Academy, which was completely against the law.

She was going to tell Theta to take her back to the dorms but she felt a sense of excitement because of the unknown and she already promised herself that she would trust him wholeheartedly.

They walked into a mysteries building and Theta stopped Kera. "Ok. Stay there. Don't open them yet."

Kera nodded her head and she felt Theta leave her side.

The space of darkness brightened a bit and Theta returned by Kera's side. "Ok. open your eyes."

Kera felt the butterfly's in her stomach as she lifted her eyelids.

Standing in front of her was a beautiful blue TARDIS. It looked like an old police telephone book and stood like a trophy in the center of the room.

Kera was speechless. "Oh Theta it's beautiful. But why does it look like a police box?"

Theta nervously put his hands in his pocket. "Uh. You see I was kind of messing around with it and now I can't change it back. Oops."

Kera just sighed but then realized something. "Wait. You said you were messing around inside?"

Theta walked to the other side of Kera. "Yep. Would you like to see?"

Kera just nodded her head excitedly as Theta pushed open the door and let her step inside.

When Kera walked into control room the TARDIS made a sweet humming noise. Like it was welcoming her. She walked up to the console and rubbed her fingers across the different nobs and throughout her life she had never found a place that she could call her own and this place truly felt like home.

Kera turned back to Theta who was just watching her a grinning like a fool. "This is gorgeous Theta. I wonder how it fly's?"

Theta walked up to her and put his hand on top of hers. "Do you want to find out?"

Kera looked down at Theta and her's hand. "What!? You mean fly in the TARDIS? No Theta I can't. Breaking into the library was one thing traveling outside of the planet?! My father would literally kill me!"

Theta looked into Kera eyes and sighed. "I just wanted you to leave this planet once in your life before your stuck here forever."

Kera immediately felt awful for what she had said to him. He was just wanted to help. But she couldn't leave her planet. Right?

Kera started to have second thoughts. Maybe he is right. If I don't take this chance now I may never be able to see the galaxies. And nothing will happen if my father never finds out.

Kera removed her hand from Thetas and instead placed it on top. "I have one question. If I go with you, Will it be safe?"

Theta was frozen for a moment but then smirked. "Well that depends. Do you trust me?"

Kera intertwined her hand with his knowing what her answer was going to be. "Always."

Theta laughed and pulled lever next to him and they both went tumbling to the floor. Kera could hear the weezing of the TARDIS departing and smiled.

Just then Kera realized something. "Wait. Do you know how to fly this right?"

Theta held onto a railing for support. "Ehhh…Kind of?"

Kera was livid as she grabbed onto that same railing. "What do you mean kind of?!"

Theta didnt get to reply because with one last shake the TARDIS stopped moving.

Kera stood up and fixed her hair. "Where are we?"

Theta also stood up and moved towards the door. "Go see."

Kera excitly walked over to the doors but then realized something.

"Ah! I'm still in my nightgown. I can't visit another planet looking like this."

Theta just laughed and pointed up. "There is a changing room upstairs. Good thing to because I don't want to be seen with someone wearing that."

Kera just stuck her tongue at him and walked up the stairs. She found a small room and walked into it. Sitting on a hanger was only one dress. It was deep v- neck dress that was a little above the ankle with white and black flowers on the skirt.

Kera quickly slipped it on and walked down stairs. Theta was wearing a black tux with a bow tie.

He turned around at the sound of my heels and gasped.

She walked over to meet him. "Kera, you look beautiful."

Kera blushed at Theta's comment. "And you Theta look very handsome."

Theta grinned and put his arm out which Kera gracefully took. "So where are we?"

Theta grinned as he opened the doors of the TARDIS. "Kera, Or shall I say Star, Welcome to one of the greatest parties of all time. New York 1962."

Kera stepped outside of the TARDIS and gasped. Standing in front of her was a large mansion. with lights and decorations everywhere. There were old cars revealing sophisticated men and woman.

"This is unbelievable!"

Theta and Kera walked up to the large doors where a bouncer was blocking way.

Theta grabbed a piece of pyshic paper and showed it to the man. The man eyes went wide and quicky opened the doors for us. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I'm sorry about the wait. Have a wonderful time."

When Kera and Theta had passed the man Kera grinned. "Mr. Smith?"

Theata put his physic paper back in his pocket and chuckle. "Yeah. Well, I kinda like it, maybe i'll keep it."

Kera playful slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't you dare! Next are you going to start calling yourself John? John Smith? I would pretend not to know you."

Theta just laughed at Kera's comment. "Well we can't have that happen now can we?"

Hours later Kera's feet started to hurt from all of that dancing. She had never felt so free in her entire life. She wished everyday could be like this. Traveling, seeing the stars. At lest for tonight she could pretend that she wasn't a princess of Gallifrey, she was just Star. No one here called her Princess or bowed. Everyone just waved and smiled. It was wonderful.

Kera turned and saw Theta or The Doctor walking towards her.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the dance floor."Hey, I found something I want to show you."

Theta walked up to two large windows that he pushed open.

Kera walked into the space and was speechless. In front of her was a small covered porch filled with lights and flowers overlooking a large garden.

She suddenly heard faint music in the background has Theta put out his hand. "Miss Star. May I have this dance?"

Kera smiled as she let him lead her to the floor. "Of course, Doctor."

They wrapped there arms around each other and swayed to the music. They both wished that this moment would last forever.

Theta moved a piece of hair from her face and smiled. "You know Star, I think I love…."

Suddenly a bunch of fireworks were released into the sky.

Kera and Theta watched the show and Kera turned back to Theta. Did he say what she thought he said?

They both stared at each other for ages until Theta moved in closer. Kera responded by closing her eye and leaning into Theta. There lips connected and both of there hearts were beating fast.

A few people behind them oohed and ahhed about the young couples kiss.

In that moment everything was perfect.

Kera and Theta pulled back and smiled as Kera placed her head on his chest.

The fireworks ended and Kera lifted her head up. "Umm I should probably get back."

Theta reluctantly nodded his head and led them back to the TARDIS. Truth was both of them didn't want to leave.

Theta pushed another level and both of them fell to the floor.

When the noises had stopped Theta helped Kera up and walked her to the door. "Goodnight Kera."

Kera smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You to Theta."

She took one last look at him before she opened the door and walked out of the building.

Kera walked back to her dorm's in silence. She knew that she couldn't pick a suitor now.

She had fallen for Theta.

She wondered how she was going to tell her parents about him.

She knew one thing. They would never approve.

But Kera didn't really care. As long they didn't know life would be ok.

She started climbing up her window and smiled remember the nights events. She quietly climbed out of the window into her room and sighed.

She made it.

She went to grab her gold brush when she heard someone clear their throat

. Kera was frozen was she heard a very familiar voice say. "Princess Kera. Where have you been all night?"

She turned around and saw her father looking at her with disapproving eyes.

Oh no.

-

Theta walked back to his dorms grinning like a fool.

He was actually really surprised to find out Kera liked him bakc.

She was a princess and all. And he was just a commoner.

Theta turned a corner when he walked into someone.

Theta looked up and smiled. "Hey! Koschei. How are you?!"

Koschei scoffed at Theta. "It's the Master now."

Theta ignored Koschei's comment. "Yeah, ok. So, how have you been?"

But Koschei's face didn't lighten up.

He just grabbed Theta by the arm and said. "We need to talk."


	8. Falling Apart

Kera stood frozen as her father walked over to her. What was she going to say to him?

"Princess Kera what are you wearing?"

Kera immediately looked down at her dress and realized that she had forgotten to change back in the Tardis.

Kera tried to cover her tracks. "Um..father, this is…"

But she couldn't complete her sentence. What was she going to say?

Kera's father stood up and looked at her with cold eyes. " You were out fraternizing with that commoner again,weren't you?"

Kera was getting tried of the way he was treating her friend. "He isn't like that, father. Maybe if you get to know him you will find…"

But Kera's father cut her off. "I will do no such thing. We do not associate with the poor."

Kera tried to hold in her growing frustration but her calm was slowly fading. "He has a name, father. It is Theta."

Kera's father just rolled his eyes and walked over to her window. "Yes well, Its a good thing that Lord Koschei informed me of your whereabouts. He is a bright young man and will make a wonderful suitor."

Wait. What did he just say? Had Koschei ratted her out?

"But, father I can not marry Koschei. My heart belongs to someone else."

Kera's father sharply turned towards her. "Who? That commoner? Oh, Princess Kera you are still truly a child."

Kera's father walked over to her vanity and picked up her gold brush. "He doesn't care for you. He is just using you. You are royalty after all."

Kera refused to let her father talk about Theta like that. Her maybe, but she wouldn't stand for someone hurting him. "He isn't like that! He is the only one that has seen me without my title."

Kera's father scoffed and slammed her brush down. "You are a fool. You will never be seen without your title. You can never get away from it. You were born a princess and you will die a princess. You can try to run away from it all you like but people will never stop using you. You can not run from your destiny. No one will ever truly love you. The sooner you understand that the better."

Kera was livid. She didn't even care about her fake persona anymore. She ripped of her invisible mask and let out all of the hatred she was harboring for years. "You are wrong! Theta does love me! All my life I have been trying to please you but I am done. All I have ever wanted was love and he is the only person that has accepted me! I am sick of trying to change who I am to please you! You are not even worth it!"

Kera's father stepped closer to her and pointed his finger. "Watch your mouth."

"I will not! I am not your puppet anymore and I will not be bullied by you!"

Kera was silenced when she felt a sharp pain in her cheek and stumbled backwards. She looked up and saw her fathers hand raised.

He slowly lowered it and crouched infront of her and grabbed the front of her chin. "You need to learn your place."

He then let go and slowly walked out the door. "When you find out that that commoner was just using you, don't come crying to me."

He then closed the door, leaving Kera silently crying on the floor.

Theta walked with Koschei to the garden and sat down next to each other. Theta playfully placed his arm on Koschei. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Koschei ignored Theta's playful manner and just removed his arm from his shoulder. "I heard about you and Kera."

Theta laughed. "Wow. Already? News travels fast."

Koschei stood up and walked over to a bush of flowers. " You know it will never work right?"

Theta smiled faded. "What do you mean?"

Koschei removed a flower from the bush and placed it in his palm. "She is a princess Theta! She will be queen someday and will have to chose a King. If she chooses you then people will be constantly questioning her decsions as Queen. Everyone will laugh and her and try to rebel, probably even conspire to murder her."

Koschei crushed the flower in his palm and Theta watched as the petals slowly withered to the ground. "It will break her. Don't you understand? You will be the downfall of Gallifrey."

Theta had never really thought about this before. Practically everyone disapproved of our friendship at the Acedimy but he always pretended not to notice. He always ignored the hatful stares from there classmates.

Is that what it was going to be like for Kera if they dated?

He hated the idea of people distrusting her because of him. Could he really watch her break down because of him?

No. He decided he had to do the right thing to save her.

"Koschei. What do I do?"

Koschei stood beside Theta and said. "Lie to her. Its the only way she can move on."

Theta hated this idea. He couldn't lie to her. He promised himself that he would never lie to her.

But if this was the only way to save her so be it. Even if that meant breaking her heart.

He had to lie to her.


	9. Betrayal

Kera opened her eyes as the morning sunlight streamed through her windows. She had barely slept after her dispute with her father.

She told herself that he was lying about Theta but she could help but wonder if his aligations were true. No she thought to herself. She knew Theta and he wasn't like that.

She quicky got dressed and left her room, mumbling hello as the guards greeted her. After attending her scheduled classes she wondered the halls in search of Theta. She searched for hours until she decided to give up.

As she turned around she saw his familiar blue eyes talking to some other girls. Kera smiled and waved her hand high, trying to get his attention. She thought she saw him look her way but then he suddenly turned away and walked down the hall.

Kera slowly lowered her hand and began to follow him.

Had he just ignored her? No. He probably just didnt see me, she thought.

She followed Theta into the garden where they became friends during the welcome ceremony.

Suddelny he stopped and Kera almost bumped into him.

She smiled and said. "Hey Theta! You can't just stop in the middle of the road."

Theta turned around and Kera's smile slowly faded.

Something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Theta started at Kera then slowly raised his hand and brushed the now red bruise from where Kera's father had struck her.

He looked like he had tears in his eyes and Kera was desperate to find out what was wrong. "Oh this? This is nothing. My father and I had a argument last night. Nothing major. Don't worry about it."

Theta looked away and Kera grabbed his hands in an effort to find out what was wrong. "Theta,please tell me what's wrong. We can fix it you just have to tell me."

But Theta knew that this wasn't something that could be fixed. That bruise on her cheek was the last straw for him. She would not get hurt because of him him any longer. He knew that this was the right thing. He just had to keep telling himself that this would save her. This would save her.

Theta ripped his hands out of Kera's and laughed to himself.

Kera was confused and slightly worried about his reaction."Theta?"

Theta whispered something under his breath but Kera had heard every word. "Your an idiot."

Kera thought that she had heard incorrectly and whispered. "What?"

Theta looked at her and she was shocked into silence. His eyes were cold and uncaring. Like her father's.

Theta slowly began to walk around her like he was _inspecting he_r. "This really was to easy Princess Kera."

Kera was frozen. He had just used her title.

"I can't believe that after one date you were throwing yourself at me. Were you really that desperate for love?"

Kera felt like her legs were going to calapse under her. _This can't be happening. This isn't rea_l. "Theta? What are you saying you said you loved me."

Theta let out a sarcastic laughed and scoffed. "Love? Love you? Ha! No one could ever love you Princess Kera. I was just bidding my time until I could have your fortune."

Theta walked up to Kera and whispered. "You meant nothing to me."

Kera started visibly shaking and silent tears leaked out of her eyes.

Theta was close to breaking down after seeing her in such pain but he knew he had to hold on a little longer. _This was going to save her. This was going to save her he kept chanting in his head." _But now the game is up and I have no use for you or this planet."

He started to walk away from her but over his shoulder he said. "Goodbye Princess Kera."

Then he walked out of her sight.

Kera's knees gave out and she fell into the cold grass. No. No. No. No. No! This can't be happening. It was all a lie! My father was right. She let shakes and sobs inclose her body. This is a dream. He loved me. He loved me!

Kera suddenly stood up and started running in the direction Theta went.

He was lying. He had to be. He would've leave me. He said he would never leave me alone

. She approached the old museum and heard the sound of the Tardis wezzing.

She ran inside and saw the Tardis beginning to disappear.

NO! He isn't going to leave me!

She bolted toward the box and jumped hoping that she would disappear with it, or convince him to stay.

But instead Kera fell onto the ground where the box had disappeared.

He was gone. He had left her.

Kera sobbed echoed through the museum as she shook and cried.

For a moment she forgot how to breathe and her vision started to become cloudily.

Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her back and she looked up thinking her Doctor had returned.

But her excitement slowly fell when she saw Koschei smiling down at her.

She refused his hand but he slowly scooped her up in her arms and started to carry her back to the palace,or as she liked to call it her new prison.

Theta tried to walk away from her as fast as he could. How could he say those things to her?

Silent tears threatened to fall but he wiped them away with his hand.

Now was not the time.

He ran into the museum and walked into the empty Tardis.

He set the cortinates to some random location and pulled the level down.

He glanced at the moditor and saw Kera running toward him.

Oh no.

He didn't think that she would follow him. He watched as she desperately tried to grab onto the disappearing Tardis and for a moment he thought about forgetting everything and let and letting her inside but he knew he couldn't.

He had to finish this.

He pushed the moditor after from himself so he couldn't see Kera screamed and shouting.

Suddenly the noises stopped and Theta knew it was over.

It was better this way.


	10. No More…

4 Months later

"Now, my Lady if you could lift your arm up" said a young maid who was putting the finishing touches on my dress.

She blushed as she turned me towards the mirror. "There. Now look at you. Lord Koschei's hearts will surely stop when he see's you walk down the aisle.

I looked at my reflection a resisted the urge to cry. Looking back at me was a woman in a long white gown with an extravagant crown on her head. It surely wasn't me. It was just the girl everyone wanted me to be.

A single tears escaped my eye and I quickly moved my hand to remove it. The young maid noticed my reaction and turned to me. "Don't cry my lady. You look beautiful. "

She completely misunderstood the reason for my tears. She thought that I was crying because I was overthrown with happiness, but that was not the case. It fact it was the complete opposite.

After that night with Theta, Koschei brought me to my dorm room. The next morning my father removed me from the Academy and brought me to Koschei's mansion in Arcadia. My father didn't say anything about the incident but every time he saw me he had this knowing smirk on his face. I'm sure Koschei had told him about that night.

After a couple days my father announced our engagement to the crowds. I was going to object to his announcement but what was the point? It wasn't like Theta was going to come back.

It's been 4 months since that night in the garden and I can't get his hurtful words out of my head. Why would he say those things?

For the first couple days I hoped that he would rush into my prison and take me away to see the stars. That he would kiss me and say that he was sorry and that those words didn't mean anything.

But slowly my hope began to fade and now I realize that he was just like the rest. He never cared about me. Why was I so stupid in believing that he did?!

I come out of my thoughts when I hear my maid say "I'll leave you two alone." I turned towards the direction she was looking at saw Koschei walking towards me. I sighed and bowed my head.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it slowly. The maid blushed madly and quicky bowed and ran off.

Koschei let go of my hand and circled around me. "You look beautiful, my Kera." I ignored his comment and looked out the window at the sky. It seemed like it was just yesterday that I hit Theta with a book during the welcome ceremony.

Koschei noticed my stare and sighed. "You know he isn't coming back right?" I looked down at my feet and slowly nodded my head.

Koschei grabbed my chin with his fingers and lightly lifted it up. " Forget about him. He betrayed you. He doesn't love you like I do." He then closed his eyes moved in closer for a kiss. I cringed and turned away.

He opened his eyes and glared. "You know, during the wedding you can not refuse me." He then turned away from me and walked out the door.

When he was gone I exhaled I breath I didn't know I had been holding.

Suddenly my legs gave way underneath me and I fell to the fell. I let out silent tears and realized that this is what my life would become.

After awhile I finally walked back into my room. It was dark now and I felt a sense of uneasiness.

I walked over to my desk and grabbed my gold brush. I stopped when I realized something next to it.

It was the flower ring that Theta had given me when he confessed. I gently picked up the ring and placed it on my finger.

I turned grabbed my brush and sat on the bed. I stopped brushing when I heard I nook at the door.

My mother smiled as she shut the door behind her and sat next to me. "Hello my dear, how are you?"

I smiled and gave my response. "I am quite well mother, how about yourself?"

My mother sighed and grabbed my hand. "Please stop lying to me. I know you are unhappy with the engagment. I can see it in your eyes. When I didn't answer she continued. "You and that boy were close weren't you?"

When I nodded my head she quicky put her arms around me in a hug.

I was surprised to say the least. I had never really had a real conversation with my mother. It was always just small talk.

I held on to the back of her dress as I heard her crying. "I never wanted this to happen to you. I am so sorry my dear. I wanted you to have a different life then mine."

I knew what she meant. She wanted me to find love, not some man with position and power. And now I would have to go through life like her. Afraid of my every thought and word.

She pulled away and looked at the door. "I should probably get back. Remember that I will always love you my daughter no matter what you do." She then walked out the door and closed in behind her.

I moved towards the window and looked out and the town. Everyone would be sleeping by now.

I wonder what Theta is doing? Is he on some unknown planet discovering a new species? Or is he sleeping in his Tardis?

I eyelids slowly began to droop when I saw the faint glow of orange in the distance. That was strange. It was the dead of night. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

Suddenly Dorian bursed into my room. "Princess! We have to go! We are under attack!" I need to you come with me right…." Dorian stopped mid sentence as a bolt of electricity shocked him as he fell to the floor. Dead.

I Tried to run to Dorian but was stopped when a Dalek walked into my room. It turned to me and said. "You are the Princess. You will be Exterminated."

I had to think fast. I turned to a Dalek. "You must be wrong. I am not the Princess. Identify yourself!" The Dalek replied. "I am Dalek Kan. And you are the Princess"

Suddenly I saw Koschei starting to sneak up on the Dalek. I had to keep going with this. "Ok alright fine. I am the Princess. You got me. But before you Exterminate me can I tell you one thing?"

Dalek Kan was silent for a moment then spoke. "Proced."

I smirked and the Dalek's ignorance. "Look out behind you."

The Dalek turned around as Koschei smashed its eye stock in with a pipe. He then grabbed my hand ran through the hallway's.

By this point there was fire everywhere. We moved through the fire to my parents room. I had to get them out. I opened the door and was met with more flames. I saw something at the corner of my eye and screamed.

There in the center of the room was my mother and father. Lying on the rug. It looked like the Dalek had gotten here first.

I rushed to grab my mother from the blaze but felt I strong arm around my waist. I tried to struggle against the stranger screaming. "No NO NO! I can't just leave them! Let me go!"

The arm pulled me around and I saw Koschei's worried expression. "It's no use Kera. They're dead. You can't save them." When those words registered I let out incoherent sobs. Koschei picked me up and continued down the hallway.

He stopped at a door and put me down. He reached into his pocket and took something out. "Listen to me Kera. I can't let you die here. Only one person is going to make it out of this and its going to be you."

He placed a old watch into my hand and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm sorry my Kera." He then opened the door and threw me inside, locking it behind him.

I turned around and banged out the wall. "Koschei! Let me out!" Suddenly I heard the sound of a machine and looked up. Some sort of headgear was being lowered onto my face. I started screaming for Koschei to stop when a sudden pain filled my head.

I cryed out in pain while screaming at Koschei to open the door. The pain became unbearable as I started to lose concentration.

"What am I doing here?

Where is Theta?

Where is the Doctor?

Wait.

Doctor who?

Dark spots started to could my vision as I collapsed onto the teleport pad underneath me.

The Doctor looked at the screen on the Tardis and sighed.

All he could think about for 4months was Kera. He would never forget her heartbroken face that he had created. At least she was safe.

That was the one thought that got him through the day. And least she was safe.

The Tardis monitor made a loud beeping noise and the Doctor looked up. He froze when he realized that the beeping was an emergency S.O.S.

He quickly pushed a level on the Tardis and silently prayed to himself. Please let her be ok! Please!

When he rushed out the Tardis doors all he could see was fire and smoke. His hearts dropped when he realized that this was the street he used to play in as a boy.

He quickly made his way into Koschei's house and ran up the stairs. His hearts were beating like crazy.

This was all his fault. If she was dead then he could never forgive himself.

He opened a door a saw Koschei facing the wall behind him. The Doctor ran towards his old friend who was looking at him with a worried expression. "Koschei! Where is she?! Is she ok?!"

Koschei was silent for a minute then he looked away. "No.. she is…she is…." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

The Doctor fell to his knees and sobbed. "This is all my fault. I wanted her to be safe. And now she's…." The Doctor let out another sob.

He then slowly stood up and looked at Koschei with a lethal expression. "All of this pain and destruction. I won't have it. No more." He then walked out of the door into the town. He found an old hut in the woods.

Rumor had it that they could control regenerations. He nocked on the door and an old woman greeted him.

He looked at her and said. "Make me a warrior."


	11. Epilogue

Third person POV

Mr and Mrs. Jameson were going to bed when they noticed something in the backyard.

They ran down the stairs outside where they saw a person lying in there yard.

She looked about 20 and had black hair with pale skin. She slowly opened her eyes and panic started rise in her chest.

Mrs. Jameson looked at the strange girl and said. "Hello? Are you ok?"

The woman looked up at Mrs. Jameson and started crying. She felt a intense sadness but she couldn't place where it is.

Mr. Jameson worried looked at the girl. "Why are you crying?"

When she didn't answer he tried something else.

What's your name kid?"

The woman looked at him with confused eyes. She looked down at her feet and then back up at the couple.

"I don't know."


	12. Sequel

They will be a Sequel Soon So Keep your eyes out! :D

I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
